


The envy of all

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [53]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hamilton Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Confident Clary Fray, Confident Isabelle Lightwood, Dancing, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Good Sibling Alec Lightwood, Lightwood Family Feels, Love at First Sight, balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: The couples nearby had all stopped talking to stare at them, and Isabelle barely held back an eyeroll. If they thought their gawking was subtle, they had another thing coming for them. “Although I’ve noticed quite a few pretty girls are in attendance tonight.”“Oh? And you’re interested because…?” Isabelle asked innocently, although her eyes were already flitting from woman to woman in search of a potentially attractive individual.“I’m not interested and you know it,” Alec chuckled, nudging her slightly when the music started and Isabelle failed to start leading. “However, I know a certain sister of mine has a thing for gorgeous girls with just enough confidence and a good amount of charm.”Or: Isabelle meets Clary at a Winter's Ball.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	The envy of all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



> Em and I are feeling reasonably (very) emotional over Hamilton today, so I regret nothing.

Isabelle loved balls. She loved the dancing, loved the laughing, loved the dining and the music and even the loud men who inevitably showed up at some point, drunk out of their minds. She especially loved winter balls, when the entire room was lit up in blues and whites that glittered enchantingly.

What she didn’t love about balls, however, were the many suitors vying for her attention, trying to get her to fall for them and leading her in dance after dance as though it were their birth right. She knew she was a beautiful woman and knew her father as an influential man who was the reason behind all the offers of marriage Isabelle had gotten over the last few years, but she still hated it.

She had been raised to become the perfect lady and the perfect wife, but Isabelle was a free spirit at heart. She thrived on liberty and joy, on time spent out riding with her brothers and dancing with her friends. She had been born into a wealthy family, but she had never wanted anything more than love and happiness in her life. And despite everything her parents had taught her, Isabelle had taken after her brother rather than her mother.

She took after Alec, who still refused to marry a stranger to maintain the family name, because he swore that the right person was out there somewhere. Alec, who was a hopeless romantic behind all the masks and the cool dismissals. Alec, who had taught Isabelle that sometimes, putting herself first was more important than upholding their family’s reputation – the same reputation their parents were constantly soiling by supporting outrageous bills and proving they couldn’t care less about human lives.

“That’s the tenth man you’ve rejected tonight, Isabelle,” her mother hissed, grabbing the brunette’s arm roughly and narrowing her eyes at her threateningly. “I know your brother has decided to wait for the ‘right person’ or some other rotten nonsense, but surely, you can’t be thinking of doing the same thing. You’re a _lady_ , Isabelle, so start acting like it and accept one of these wealthy men’s offer.”

Isabelle glanced around the room, her eyes sweeping over the many men who had decided to attend the ball that night. Some were handsome, and some even looked kind enough, but none of them caught her eye.

“Your concern is appreciated,” she answered, smirking at her mother as a vein bulged on the older woman’s forehead. “But I think I’ll pass. And I’m afraid that your poor parenting has had more consequences than you could have possible anticipated, because I _do_ indeed intend on waiting for the right person, just as Alec is doing. It’s crazy what you pick from the people who raise you.”

The completely unsubtle jibe at her mother’s absence whilst Isabelle was growing up made Maryse’s jaw clench and Isabelle knew that, had the been in private, she would have already been punished for her loose tongue. It was yet another reason why she loved balls; she could say whatever she wanted to her parents without getting berated. Their reputation meant too much to them to have them admit their family was anything other than perfect.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to find my brother and dance with him,” Isabelle concluded, walking away from her mother without another word and letting her gaze rake the room as she searched for Alec. He was, unsurprisingly, hidden away in a corner, sipping at his glass of champagne and pointedly ignoring the women who were throwing themselves at him.

Unlike Isabelle, he hated these kinds of events and tended to avoid them if possible. In fact, Isabelle was pretty sure the only reason he attended them at all was to keep an eye on her and make sure that no one bothered her too much. It was sweet and very much appreciated, so of course Isabelle felt the need to thank him with a dance.

She knew how much Alec _adored_ those.

“I don’t like that look in your eyes,” he told her as she approached him, a wicked grin twitching at the corner of her mouth. “And I have a feeling I’m going to like your next words even less. Isabelle, I swear if you’re here to ask me for a-”

“Dance?” Isabelle finished for him, extending her hand out and beaming brightly when Alec rolled his eyes but took it anyways, looping their arms together as he led her to the centre of the room. There was no other place for the Lightwood siblings; they were meant to shine, no matter where they were. “You can’t refuse me and you know it. Besides, mother and father will only be satisfied if we show off our skills at least once, and I’m quite sure that neither of us are interested in spending time with one of our many suitors.”

“I’d choose you over them a million times,” Alec agreed, placing one of his hands around her shoulder and waiting for the next song to start. The couples nearby had all stopped talking to stare at them, and Isabelle barely held back an eyeroll. If they thought their gawking was subtle, they had another thing coming for them. “Although I’ve noticed quite a few pretty girls are in attendance tonight.”

“Oh? And you’re interested because…?” Isabelle asked innocently, although her eyes were already flitting from woman to woman in search of a potentially attractive individual.

“I’m not interested and you know it,” Alec chuckled, nudging her slightly when the music started and Isabelle failed to start leading. She instantly sprang into action, twirling her brother to the rhythm of the song the musicians had picked. The dance was a faster one than they were used to, but they had been trained to know just about every type of dance out there, so neither of them struggled, although Isabelle could see her brother blush under all the attention they were getting. “However, I know a certain sister of mine has a thing for gorgeous girls with just enough confidence and a good amount of charm.”

“Yes well, we all have our _things_ , don’t we?” Isabelle snarked back, her gaze widening minutely as she caught a glimpse of bright red hair and a wide smile. “I don’t hear you complaining about the good collection of men on display.”

“Oh, I’m definitely not complaining,” Alec laughed lowly, his eyes shamelessly roving over the crowd of people around them. “Unfortunately, I don’t think my person is here tonight. You, on the other hand…”

“What makes you think anyone caught my eye?” Isabelle asked, even as she had to physically refrain from letting her gaze flit back to the beautiful redhead she had spotted. “I spent my entire evening talking to men and ignoring mother, and then we immediately started dancing.”

“And you’ve been angling us in the wrong direction for the past thirty seconds because someone behind me has all your attention and you’re trying _very_ hard to look at her in better lighting,” Alec murmured into her ear, laughing delightedly when Isabelle shoved him, throwing them off-rhythm for a few steps before the regained their bearings. “Just stating facts, Isabelle. If you want to abandon me for a more entertaining partner, please don’t let me stop you.”

Usually, this was the point at which Isabelle would roll her eyes and tell her brother to shut up and let her lead. They always danced together for at least three turns, and they certainly never danced with anyone _else_ , but the temptation to go up to the redhead was strong.

The first dance ended and Alec raised his eyebrows at her, smiling encouragingly as he pointed at the redhead discreetly, and Isabelle was a weak woman. She was weak for her brother, and she was weak for beautiful women, so when those two were combined… Well, she hadn’t stood a chance, honestly.

She cleared her throat as she reached the redhead’s side, and only then did she notice that the woman wasn’t just beautiful, she was _divine_. Draped in a gown of red, a sparkling translucent shawl wrapped around her arms, she looked like desire in a human body. Her ginger hair fell in loose curls down her back, and Isabelle felt her heart speed up.

It was ridiculous. She had met plenty of lovely women in her life, and she hadn’t let them throw her off-kilter like this, but a single look at the redhead and her thoughts flew out of her mind. If that wasn’t a sign that she had found the right person, or at least someone whom she could potentially have a connection with, she didn’t know what was.

“Excuse me,” she said softly, her voice polite but laced with clear interest. The redhead turned around and her warm eyes widened slightly as they landed on Isabelle. Behind her, her brunet friend’s lips parted in shock, even as a small smile curled at his lips. Oh, _men_. “I couldn’t help but notice you from across the room. I’m Isabelle Lightwood, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

She held her hand out, smirking when the man’s jaw dropped even further. The redhead, however, didn’t seem surprised in the slightest. Either she had seen Isabelle watch her from across the room, or she knew how to recognise someone who was interested in women when she saw one. Whatever the reason, Isabelle was glad she wouldn’t have to spell it out for her.

And then the beautiful woman took her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of it, and Isabelle forgot how to breathe. The redhead never broke eye contact, her lips coming in contact with Isabelle’s glove ever-so-slowly. When she straightened back up, Isabelle felt faint and slightly in love.

“Clarissa Fairchild,” the redhead said enticingly. “And the pleasure is all mine. It’s always flattering to know a woman as stunning as you was looking at me from afar. Would you care for a dance?”

“I would love to dance with you,” Isabelle breathed out. “Although I have to warn you that I only know how to lead, so if you’re a woman who likes your control, I can’t promise you anything.”

“Oh believe me,” Clarissa whispered, leaning in closer to Isabelle and smiling teasingly. “I love a woman who takes charge.”

The brunette gulped, her breath catching in her throat at the wink Clarissa threw her a second later. The redhead let her fingers rest in the crook of Isabelle’s elbow, and then they were heading back towards the dance floor, completely ignoring the people around them and the whispers that followed them as they walked. Isabelle could almost _feel_ her mother’s anger from across the room, and she hoped the woman finally realised why Isabelle would – and could – never choose a suitable husband.

They reached the centre of the dance floor, taking the spot Isabelle and Alec had abandoned less than five minutes earlier, and Isabelle didn’t hesitate before curling one of her arms around Clarissa’s waist and lacing her free fingers with the redhead’s. They didn’t speak as they waited for the music to pick up again, too busy staring into each other’s eyes and establishing the connection Isabelle had felt spark between them as soon as the redhead had kissed her hand.

And then the music started, and Isabelle realised that the dance she had been doing all her life was nothing compared to the real thing. Clarissa and she moved as one, their steps light and smooth and perfectly synchronised. Isabelle had danced with plenty of people before, but none of them were anywhere near as talented and beautiful as Clarissa, and she couldn’t believe she had been missing out on something so amazing for so long.

The dance seemed to go on forever, her hands tightening around Clarissa until their bodies were pressed together in what her mother would have called an ‘inappropriate’ embrace. She didn’t care. She couldn’t care, not when Clarissa’s heartbeat thumped in unison with Isabelle’s, not when the redhead was laughing so freely as they twirled around the room, not when she caught sight of Alec, staring at her so proudly from a distance.

She danced with Clarissa, lost herself in the music and, when she resurfaced from the trance the redhead had put her in, she grinned delightedly at the other woman and curtsied as gracefully as possible, looking up at Clarissa from underneath her eyelashes.

The redhead was breathless, panting slightly – just like Isabelle, though the brunette was much better at hiding than Clarissa – and her eyes were sparkling with excitement and something that Isabelle didn’t dare look at too closely. It felt a little too much like love, a whole lot like lust, and even slightly like familiarity, so she decidedly ignored it and pulled Clarissa closer to her instead.

“Afraid I’ll run away if you let me go?” the redhead chuckled airily. The sound set Isabelle’s entire body on fire. “I promise I’m nothing like Cinderella, Miss Lightwood. I’ll stay here for as long as you want me to, although I can’t promise you another dance. You tired me quite effectively on the dance floor.”

“And I could tire you in a hundred other ways, although I’ll admit I have something very specific in mind,” Isabelle smirked, letting her fingers trail down Clarissa’s sides and relishing in the soft gasps the redhead let out. “However, there’s one small thing I want to do before I let you go for the night and ask for your address.”

“Why? Are you planning on seducing me even further?”

“Of course.”

Seconds later, she was dipping Clarissa in her arms and pressing her lips to the other woman’s, letting her tongue tease at the redhead’s bottom lip. She didn’t linger for too long, knowing this act alone would spread rumours and scandals all around New York City. Instead, she pulled away from Clarissa with a smile, chuckling softly at the dazed look on the woman’s face.

“Was that enough seducing for you, Miss Fairchild, or do you want something more?” Isabelle whispered, letting her lips brush against Clarissa’s as she spoke. “Because I promise you there’s a lot more where that came from.”

“That-” Clarissa’s voice broke off, and she cleared her throat before trying again. “That was more than satisfactory, although I wouldn’t say know to a few romantic letters sent my way in the next couple of days. A woman never knows another woman’s true intentions until they’re written out on paper.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Isabelle smiled, already thinking of the thousands of things she wanted to tell Clarissa, a hundred metaphors for her smile and her lips and her eyes appearing unbidden in her mind. “Don’t worry, Clarissa, my letters will be just as lovely as you are.”

“Well then, they’ll certainly be exquisite,” the redhead retorted, tossing a few loose strands of hair back behind her ear with a smug grin.

“That they will be,” Isabelle murmured.

Clarissa smiled, a small but bright thing, and it took all of Isabelle’s self-control to let her go and step back towards her brother, who had been watching everything from the side-lines, a happy smirk tugging at his lips. He clapped Isabelle’s back lightly as she reached his side, neither of their gazes straying from Clarissa as the redhead all but waltzed back to her friend.

“So?” Alec finally prompted her, looking at her fondly. “Is she the one?”

“Oh yes,” Isabelle smiled. “This one’s mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! Em & I watched Hamilton together today (ft. plenty of tears and excited screams and gushing) and I thought it was only appropriate to writer her a loosely Hamilton inspired fic featuring one of her favourite femslash pairings. Once again, I used a [wonderful drawing](https://www.instagram.com/p/B8j90vABBsG/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) by @chalseu_d (on Instagram) as inspiration for the girls' outfits and their positions. I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)


End file.
